Tales of two hearts
by MidniteBeauti
Summary: "Sometimes it doesn't seem worth it, but it is." Will Scarlet This will be a series of random one-shots based on this couple!


**To feel my heart**

* * *

Will sat in his cage, like an animal trapped against it's will. The hours felt like years, and it was taking it's tole on him, though he gave in to listening to Ana. He listened to the sweet honey covered words Ana sent out between her bars. He wouldn't dare to admit it, but he still loved Anastasia even without his heart. He still remembered there times together and it caused him pain.

Which was odd, considering he asked for his heart to be taken so he wouldn't feel a damn thing. But he couldn't help the ache he felt when he watched Ana being tortured by the bloody bitch. He wanted to scream for her to bring it all onto him, Ana screaming was torture enough for him.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Will looked over seeing only golden locks curling from the bars. "Well, Ana it's **wonderland**..anything can happen..." He admitted, hearing her breath hitch nearly made him stop breathing. He remembered all the times he caused her to do that, some more erotic then others.

The doors opened loudly and Will could feel the tension as Jaba and Jafar waltzed in. Looking so fucking smug they did, he wanted to punch that smirk off of Jafar's face and shove his staff somewhere where the sun sure as hell never shined.

"Aw, look at this. You two look so worn down." Jafar said laughing as Ana glared. He seemed to enjoy the pain he had inflicted upon the two.

"What do you want?" Ana said in a venomous tone. "Not much else you can do to us.."

"That's where your wrong, Will is missing a key element to his body." He placed a box on the floor and pulled out his heart. It was bright red and still beating, making Ana stare at it with wonder.

Jaba pulled Will from his cell and brought him face to face with Jafar.

Will stared at his heart, did he really want it back? Would it change anything? He knew he still loved Anastasia. SO what if his heart changed that? The pain could flood back and ruin it.

He barely had time to think once Jafar spoke and shoved his heart inside his chest.

Ana stood gripping the bars, she was frightened of what this could do to him. It seemed to hurt like hell and it hurt her to see him in pain. "Will! Look at me!"

Will looked over and stared into her eyes, his mouth parted as he spoke her name.

The doubt she had in her face washed away when he rushed to her and put his hands on her face through the bars. Bloody hell her face was soft, and warm and wounded. he wanted to help her but all he could do was give in to his lust he'd been holding in the whole time and kiss her full plump lips.

It felt like the world spun, as he tasted the true loves kiss. He wanted to suck the sweet honey from her lips. But he was pulled away t hi dismay, and pushed back into his cell. He felt how heavy his heart was right now, and by god it felt bloody amazing.

He was pulled from that as Ana's cell door was opened, it was to quick to process. The glint of the blade caught his eyes and he thought the worst. "No no no!" He pleaded, gripping the bars. "Please don't do this!"

Jafar swung the small blade and ran her through, her eyes widen with pain and she crumbled like a doll.

"No! Ana?! No!" Will put an arm through the bars as if he could touch her. Watching the light leave her eyes and the last breath o air she made, Will cried out as i he had been hurt. "Anastasia!"

* * *

Will was left to sit alone in his cell, Jafar had left her body on the floor. Her blood ran crimson against her ruby dress, pooling around her body. It was enough to make Will a mess, his tears soaked his shirt as he wiped them. Fuck it all, just when he thought he had his life back it was ripped from him once more, and now Ana was gone forever. He laid on the floor and pushed his arm through again, until he could grasp her hand. Another sob broke through him as he felt how old she had become.

He lost the love of his life, and he couldn't stop it from happening. Why was this happening to him? Why did an of this have to happen? Will felt a ring upon her middle finger, he pulled it lowly from her and looked it over. It wasn't red, so it wasn't the jewels she had wished for. No this was the ring he gave her, he had stolen of course. But Ana didn't seem to mind it, she had loved the sparkling blue diamond that shined in the light. It brought out her eyes. He gripped it and tucked it away in hi pocket before the door was flung open again.

Some guards picked her body up from the floor and left as quickly as they came. The silence became Will's home once again. He would soon be let go by Jafar and used as a pawn in his game as well.

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to take this time to explain what this is, if you care to read just a bit more. This is a one-shot that will be accompanied by more one-shots. The will be just random non-related one-shots about different things on this couple. So if the next one is about a holiday in Storybook or in Wonderland, it will not be a continuation of this one. Please leave a review and let me know how this was!]**


End file.
